


Acquired Taste

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2011 [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Acquired Taste

Severus knew Harry loved the taste of himself in Severus's mouth, always wanted a kiss after Severus had blown him. 

Seemed to search every corner of his mouth for an elusive droplet of come.

This time, as Harry gripped his hair and pulsed into Severus's mouth, Severus didn't swallow. He held as much as he could in his mouth. When Harry pulled him up, dragged him down into a kiss, Severus parted his lips.

Harry groaned, deep in his throat and opened his mouth wide. Then Severus straddled Harry's torso, shoved his cock in his mouth, and filled it again.


End file.
